Club Penguin Battlerina:Requests for adminship
If you believe that you are capable of joining the Club Penguin Battlerina Staff, enter an application with these conditions: * Details about yourself * Edit-count * How you can help to be in that position * What you have helped with * Any good articles you've created * Details about your past-editing * Additional information on your impact Then, users from the Wiki can vote for whether they think that you should become that position, or if they think not. They cannot vote to be in the Neutral, Being in the Neutral is not a vote! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To all users that send in an application, good luck! Options * Rollback ** Should have at least between 100 - 200 edits. ** Be active. ** Be fair of rolling back edits. ** Made half a dozen (6) articles. * GFX Staff ** Have skills in HTML & drawing. ** Be able to make fairly-drawn maps, penguins & small-detailed rooms. ** Sent in an example of your best computer-drawn work along with your application. ** Be able to use photo-editing software. (Yes, Paint counts.) ** Be a rollback. * Administrator (Sysop) ** Have over 600 edits. ** Created at least 8 articles. No stubs or LQA's. ** Rate articles fairly. (LQA/AQA/HQA/UQA) ** Have good skills in HTML & editing. ** Preferably having rollbackship. * Bureaucrat ** Have over 800 edits. ** Rate article-positions correctly & fairly (LQA/AQA/HQA/UQA). ** Sysopship. ** Friendly to other users & member of staff. ** Fair usage of abilities. Resumes Send in your application by making a heading, and colour it in with the swatch of what position you want to be, and say the things required above. Mectrixctic Hi, I'm Mectrixctic, and I would like to apply for Rollbackship. This is because I have edits and created more then 6 articles. If I become a Rollback, then I'll revert vandalism on this wiki if it occurs. Many articles are pretty small, but they are plenty, informative and amusing. Some of my favorites are Carney van Carnation, Necroavian, Antarctic Cock and Pink Bunny. I have over 100 edits on the Club Penguin wiki, Runescape fan fiction wiki, and CPfanon, but hold no position. However, on the Un-club Penguin wiki, I am a b-crat and have helped make articles funnier as well as delete spam pages and block vandals. I have also created the Club Penguin Fan Fiction wiki and am currently the Webmaster of the Anti-Club Penguin Wiki I also made the creator template and the free-edit template, as well as putting article rating templates on many articles. Being a Rollback would mean a lot to me, because I get to undo vandalism faster as well as being one step closer to becoming a System Operator. blah 04:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) For Yes! In fact, you should be a Sysop! -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 19:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You are acceptable, but you will have to carry on articles and don't leave them as stubs. You'll have to be trained, I'm afraid. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You should be a sysop. And, Ninjinian, lighten up. Nothing is as perfect as your standards go.--Karazachi التحدث لي لأن انا الرهيبة 20:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 19:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Against 'Mectrixctic' I know that I don't have rollbackship yet, but when I get it (the majority of the community seems to agree) I think I should be a GFX staff, because I like making/editing pictures and the position is available. Most of the pictures I drew are on a gallery on my userpage, but I have made others, like Neogniscidae and Ernie. You can see other pictures I drew on the Un club penguin wiki like the pengpuffle and a penguin throwing up. I have also drawn ictures on the Runescape Fan Fiction wiki, that can be found here. I already uploaded 20 pictures, and if I become a GFX staff member, I can help users make better pictures of their characters/weapons/maps etc. I am looking forward to this I am da bomb! 17:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) For OK. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 18:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Go on. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Can has? --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 19:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) --Antwan1353 That's Me! 23:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Against